The Dark Tricksters
by Akki-san
Summary: A girl, Akki Kurisaki, is in a new home as a transfer student. She is not a normal human and because of this she goes to school with the familys son Naru. She soon meets two shadowy figures and things become harder than she ever thought they would.
1. Epilogue

Hey this is my first time putting something up for others to read this is just a little beginning thing i just called it a epilogue so just plaease leave some comments i really want this to be a success.

Epilogue

When you think angel you think pure, kind, caring, gaurdian, good and light...right? Well some angels would rather see someone in pain and suffering that to see them happy and thriveing. Most of all they want to inflict the pain and suffering themselves. No matter how much they enjoy seeing the pain, they cant help but feel sorry for certain people who they choose to play their cruel jokes on. I found that out the hard way, Years and years ago. From the time i met those two black cats as they stalked threw the night looking for a new victem nothing would be the same.


	2. Chapter 1 The First Meeting

Hey this is my first story im putting on here please comment i want some help with things if i got them wrong. ill update as soon as possible.

Chapter 1: the first meeting

The night was cool and the skys were dark and beatiful with sparkling specks across the beautiful dark canvace. As i walk down the street i begin to humm an old lullaby my grandmother always sang to me, i couldnt remember the words any more so all i could do was humm out the tune. While i hummed i began thinking to myself, 'this walk is taking forever! why cant i go to the normal schools for once! oh! wait thats right i cant because my mother just had to go get pregnate with some damn cat demon. I mean come on where the hell did she meet him?! Hes a man with cat ears a cat tail claws and cat like eyes that almost glow green. And on top of all the frustrations i get all of the cat like features he has PLUS one i have fangs. why cant i be normal!' I sigh, i need to get it off my mind so i begin to sing a old song i used to listen to every day. ? Scaled lizards tail ,dew drops of darkness, sweet silent night, ray of burning light, a drop of mermaids tear. Come forth dead people come alive people,  
the joy of darkness, the madness, of light,  
let us become one.  
Lets engulfe in beautifule lace, watch me falling in the flameing river,  
my corps burns and turns into sand?  
My singing is cut off as two tall boys, each about my age, stand on either side of me. 'your pretty good kid" one of them comments grinning.  
"yeah, how did you learn to sing that good?" the other asks leaning lose to my face. "um...thanks and i didnt learn anything, i sing like this normaly." i replyed my tail swaying slowly.  
"well regardless you can sing good. Your in our grade correct?" the fist says smiling. "um yeah i think so your the tenshii twins right? we are in art biogrophy and geomatry" i reply, rather pleased that i could remember that.  
"yeah!" the one to my left says smiling widely" im Dokuro and this " he gestures to the other boy "is dakoda" "its nice to meet you i guess..."i begain picking up my pace, i didnt like their aura.  
"you should join chorus, then we could see you more offten" Dakoda said with a smirk plastered to his face. "i dont want to join though. I have better things to do than spend all my time singing" i groaned mentaly.  
Im SO sick of people trying to get me to join clubs! i simply dont have the time!. "well see you around neko-chan!" they say in unision.  
When i turn to yell at them for calling me a neko (cat) they are gone. Poof! just like that! I will simply forget them and move on home. Well not really my home. Im a foreign exchange student. I moved into the Llamido household at the beginning of the school year. I walked into the kitchen to see mrs. Llamido sitting at the table drinking tea. "hey how is naru doing? did the fever go down?" i ask as i set my bag down and get a bottle of water.  
"Oh hes doing great, the fever is gone and he was able to eat some soup today" she replys smiling at me.  
"ok, Is he in bed?" i ask just before i walk to the stairs leading to the bedrooms. "no he just put a movie in" she says as she puts her cup in the sink. "ok thanks." i ran upstairs and to my room, well it was my room and narus room for now the other room was storage. I sat on my bed and leaned back on my enormous pillow and looked at the TV "hey, did you get my work for me?" he asks not taking his veiw from the Tv. "yeah. Its in the kitchen" i reply.  
"kay, thanks" he replys.  
We sit and watch the movie. About half way threw it I walk downstairs quietly. All the lights were out accept one, the small light in the kitchen. I could hear two voices, they were nearly identical to eachother. "Dokuro this is soooo boring! Cant we leave yet?" one asks.  
" No you know the plan Dakoda" the other replys sternly. I walked into the kitchen to see the Tenshii brothers sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Oi! How did you get into my house!" i yelled still trying to stay quiet. "threw a door of cource" Dokuro replyed.  
I muttered "smart-ass"  
"we came threw the back door tem minutes ago. You should really lock the doors. some creep may break in" Dakoda says grinning.  
"oh you mean a creep like you two?" i said with a smirk. " sorry we must come off as stalkers to you right now we simply enjoy your company" Dakoda says smileing almost sweetly. I swear i could see fangs set in his perfect white teeth. "Akki are you down there?" Naru called from the top of the steps.  
"yeah" i called glancing at the doorway. When i looked back the twins were gone...again. Naru walked in the kitchen and we sat down to do our work quickly. It took about an hour so we were asleep by about 1:00 in the afternoon. Naru just took off his shirt and jeans and slept in his boxers. I hate when he does that, hye started doing it more since i told him i hated it, i know, bad idea.  
"goodnight" i sais as i flipped off my bedside lamp. "g'night" he says as he layed down on his bed leaving the big light on.  
I got up and turned it off knowing he wouldnt do it. I made it back to my bed in the pitch black darkness without triping or stepping on anything. Once i was safe in bed i soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Why me?

Chapter 2: Why me?

That evening when I opened my eyes i saw naru just putting his uniforms shirt on and sliping his shoes on. I jumped out of bed and grabed my uniform. I always wore the boys uniform because the girls uniform was hideous. I ran to the bathroom and dressed then brushed my teath and hair. I got out of th bathroom just in time to hear "time to go!' from naru. I put my hair in a ponu-tail and grabed my things then shot downstairs.  
Once we got to class i sat in my desk panting. That run was harsh on my lungs. Naru was somehow perfectly fine and sitting at his desk laughing with his friends. I almost fell out of my chair when Dakoda and Dokuro sat on each side of me.  
"cant you stalkers leave me alone?" i said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Oh harsh neko-chan" dokuro says grinning. "yeah we havent done anything to deserve that title." Dakoda said mocking his brothers grin.  
"oh? well what about sneaking into my house yesterday!" i shouted.  
Everyone looked over at us stunned. Dokuro crossed his arms as he stood.  
"prove it bitch!" he grabed his brother and they were gone just as quick as they came. I sat back in my chair in triumph. Naru was laughing with his friends at the twins. All the girls would hate me for embarassing them in class but all the boys would be extatict. Then i began to feel kind of bad. They really didnt deserve that... I guess. The bell rang at the end of the day Naru was waiting at my locker with my stuff. He gave it to me and we headed home . The moon was full and casting light on things so shadows danced across the ground.  
"its a nice night isnt it?" Naru says as we walk.  
"yeah. i think im gonna sleep outside tonight. "me too that would be nice" he relplys as we both look up at the sky. We walk to the halfway mark in silence. Suddenly out of an alley comes two tall shadows. Just as i saw them i thought 'Oh shit theyre gonna jump us for what i siad to them earlyer!!' They situated themselves just like before Dokuro on my left and Dakota on my right. With Naru there Dakoda was inbetween me and Naru.  
"Hey neko-chan we forgive you for calling us that earlyer we understand your were frustrated" Dakoda says smileing slyly, i again could have swore i saw fangs again! "yeah cause i didnt mean to call you a bitch earlyer, i was angry" Dokuro adds.  
"u-um ok? Why are you here?" i ask wearily.  
"we want to know if you will join the chorus we need you there. Plus-" Dokuro is cut off by his brother as he finnished his scentence.  
"You would also get some favor with everyone because of your beauty" I ignored them, they were just trying to flatter me and sad to say...it was working. "but i dont want to join a club guys. I have to little time on my hands." I came up with the lie so quick forgetting Naru was right there. I hoped he didnt take the chance to annoy me again.  
"but you hve plenty of time!" Naru grins " you never do anything at home so why not spend that time singing?" Damn him! why couldnt he just stay quiet for once! I sighed and looked at Dakoda, knowing he was basicly the leader of the two. "I dont want to ok I would rather stay home and relax so please drop it" "no we wont drop it your going to join weather you like it or not" Dokuro grins and pulls out a few pictures "cause we got these last night" I could see the cruelty in his eyes he wasnt kidding he would fource me to join. But what was it he had that had an advantage over me? As he turned the picture twards me i saw it. I was laying in bed and my arm was laying across...dokuro! "what the hell! YOUR A DEAD MAN DOKURO!" I shouted and snatched the pictures.  
"go ahead and shred it we have lots more" Dokuro says with a sly smirk. "oi! what the hell is wrong with you two breaking into my house twice and them doing that to someone who is living with me! you are about to cross a very fine line and when you do that ill make sure you never see this town again!" Naru yells. I could feel the anger radiating off him, he wasnt himself. Suddenly i realized, Naru isnt human otherwise he would go to a normal school. so maybe this was his power, but what is it? A faint white light started to glow around him and get brigher. The twins faces, exactly alike of course, contorted into a dissapointed grimace. They werent to mad but i could see slight anger as they leps into the shadows and were gone. Then as the glow faded naru collased. 'Why me? Why cant i be a normal girl" i thought then i spoke " why me kami-sama?!" I picked Naru up off the ground and sighed, its useless to ask for now i wont get an awnser so i may as well suck it up and move on. I carryed Naru all the way home and just threw him on the couch. Such a pain in the neck sometimes. And to think i thought it would be fun to have a guy friend. I walked up to the bathroom and turned on the hot water only turning the cold on a little. "where did i hide my shampoo this time" i mutter as i begin to search the bathroom. Once i find the shampoo i go get my cloths and get into the bathtub making sure to lock the door. About an hour later i wash my hair and get out. Before i lay down i blowdry my hair and tail, like im gonna sleep with my tail wet, and brush them both out. Once im all ready for bed I run downstairs to get my usual milk. One problem with that... there were two nusances blocking the fridge.  
"break in again did you?" i ask crossing my arms. "Nope we were let in by the little saint" Dokuro says grinning. "huh? what do you mean? Naru is sooo not a saint" i say pushing them out of the way. "youll see soon enough neko-chan. But for now you will be in chorus tomorrow unless you want that picture to be everywhere and you will be expeled for it" Dakoda smirks and holds the picture up above my head. " yeah yeah ill be there. But dont think you have won yet" i drink my milk quickly.  
"ya know drinking that so much and so fast isny gonna make them any bigger" dokuro mutters gesturing to my breasts. I nearly choak on the last of my milk "what the hell! Im not trying to i just enjoy milk!" i shout as my tail poofs. Dokuro laughs "tell yourself that all you want kid"  
"we will be off then goodnight and make sure your there bright and early for chorus" Dakoda adds as he drags dokuro out who, might i add, is still laughing. Once they are gone i walk upstairs still pretty mad and lay down. Naru has already gone to bed and turned all the lights out so i go right to sleep and dread my next day of school.


End file.
